The present invention relates to a guitar teaching data creation device that creates teaching data, which is for displaying data necessary for basic training for playing guitar, and for assisting such teaching (training) of guitar, to a guitar teaching system including the guitar teaching data creation device, to a guitar teaching data creation method using the guitar teaching data creation device, to a guitar teaching data creation program for actuating the guitar teaching data creation device and to a computer-readable storage medium storing guitar teaching data.
With regard to a musical instrument such as a guitar, which is played by human fingers, it is one of the important teaching methods (training methods) to visually confirm an actual state of the fingers at a teaching time (training time) thereof. As this teaching method (training method), there are a method of actually watching a play of a teacher and learning a method of the play, a method of watching a video regarding fingering of the teacher, which is recorded by a video camera and the like, or a video formed by animating the video, and learning a play method therein, and the like.
Guitar is used in a variety of genres such as classical music, jazz, pop, rock'n'roll, flamenco, and modern music, and a musical instrument, technology and methodology thereof differ depending on the genres. Since the 1970's, in the U.S.A., an orientation toward new sounds has been enhanced from the scenes of jazz and rock'n'roll, and jazz guitarists who crossover the respective genres have appeared. However, contemporary basic technique and theory have not been able to be established due to a problem of a sound range of guitar and a problem of a mechanism on a fingerboard. In particular, though guitar has a difficult-to-understand mechanism on the fingerboard, a methodology for grasping the fingerboard arithmetically from bird's eyes has not been established, and accordingly, data for teaching, which is used for learning harmony and the mechanism, has been deficient, and a guitar training method using appropriate data for teaching has been undeveloped.
World-level skills required for the modern guitarists are four elements, which are score reading ability, playing ability, improvisation ability, and music composition ability. These four elements are elements common to all of jazz, classical music, modern music, rock'n'roll, pop and the like, and as a premise of these four elements, there is a “grasping ability for a musical instrument”. It is conceived that the grasping force for the musical instrument is composed of four skills, which are learning of the chord technique, listening, acquisition of the mechanism on the fingerboard, and the score reading ability. The listening includes chord listening, counterpoint listening, and single melody listening; however, a listening technique for guitarist is not established. As an item of making it difficult to develop the guitarist's score reading ability, a conversion ability to shift the chord onto the fingerboard is regarded as a problem. By learning the above-described four skills, the world-level skills required for the modern guitarists are established. Hence, in guitar training software, it is necessary that the basic technique and the basic theory, which serve for training all of these techniques with high accuracy, be established while getting crossover of the genres.
Moreover, the conventional music production software is determined on the premise of positions of sounds on a piano keyboard, and accordingly, music production software that takes such a complicated mechanism on the guitar fingerboard into consideration is not proposed. That is to say, in a case of an electronic piano that is based on the piano keyboard, for example, there is proposed a guitar teaching data creation device that inputs finger information, which indicates which finger is to be used for each of musical notes for the purpose of playing, to guitar teaching data including information indicating a musical note sequence composing a musical composition. For example, there is proposed a guitar teaching data creation device including: input operators in which correspondences to the fingers are preset; storage means for storing guitar teaching data of an electronic piano; sound emitting means for reading out the guitar teaching data stored in the storage means, and emitting sounds of the electronic piano, which are based on respective musical notes of a musical note sequence concerned with the guitar teaching data; and finger information writing means for writing finger information indicating fingers, which correspond to input operators operated while the sounds are emitted by the sound emitting means, as finger information corresponding to musical notes concerned with the sound emission into the guitar teaching data stored in the storage means (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4186353).
However, on the piano keyboard, the position of each sound is single, and is displayed as a number in a form of tab score display. In the tab score display, input of the chord is an input of numbers, and there has been a problem that not only it can never be said that the tab score display concerned is easy to understand, but also the tab score display concerned is not proper to such display for enhancing the skills of the guitarist.
As described above, there has been a problem that the conventional music production software using the positions on the sounds on the piano keyboard as a lower structure is not software incorporating therein a program for assisting the enhancement of the ability to convert the harmony onto the guitar fingerboard, the conversion being most difficult for the guitarists.
In consideration of the above-described circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guitar teaching data creation device capable of mathematically grasping the difficult-to-understand mechanism on the fingerboard from bird's eyes and creating the data for teaching, which is necessary to enhance the skill for the conversion of the harmony onto the fingerboard, the conversion being the most difficult for the guitarists, and moreover, to provide a guitar teaching system including the guitar teaching data creation device, a guitar teaching data creation method using the guitar teaching data creation device, and a guitar teaching data creation program for actuating the guitar teaching data creation device.